Sins of His Father
by averygirl
Summary: Michael Corinthos III has asked for Aly Forrester's hand in marriage but there are those who think they shouldn't be together. What will happen? This is a Michael/Aly one shot.


**Sins of His Father**

_**Just a random little one shot "starring" Alexandria "Aly" Forrester and Michael Corinthos III. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

"_No."_

One word and yet it said so much. It communicated everything that he was afraid of - that he wasn't good enough. And certainly not good enough for Aly - sweet, gentle, beautiful Aly Forrester.

He could stand there and argue with her father until he was blue in the face but he knew Thorne Forrester would not change his mind. And hell, who could blame him? Michael came from a dangerous, dirty world, while Aly was everything that was right and good on this earth. How could Michael have possibly thought …_That he actually deserved her?_

As much as he wanted to rail at Thorne, he knew he couldn't fight the inevitable. He simply walked to the door, only pausing at the threshold for a moment, to turn back to look at Thorne. Under different circumstances, they might have liked each other; been friends even - had mutual respect for each other.

"I love your daughter," Michael said simply, quietly.

Thorne nodded. "I know you do. And I know Alexandria adores you too but - I have to protect her. She's only twenty and she's so innocent. She has no idea what she could be getting herself into. If it was just about you, I would be happy to call you my son-in-law. But it's not. Where you come from… The man you call father…"

Michael understood. He didn't want to understand but he did. He nodded and dropped his eyes to his impossibly shiny shoes (he had dressed to the nines today; stupidly hoping it would sway fashion-conscious Thorne somehow) and then walked out. He knew he would not be invited back.

He made it down the hall of Forrester Creations before being practically tackled by Aly. Her cornflower blue eyes were alight with excitement until she saw the look in his murky green ones. "Oh no," Aly said quietly.

Michael didn't know how to respond. "I'm sorry," was all he could come up with.

"He said no." It wasn't a question. "You asked for my hand like any amazing man would and he said 'no'. I can't believe it."

"Believe it," Michael said with a sigh. He made it to the elevators and jammed down on the button. Aly moved to stand beside him, reaching for his hand and threading their fingers. It felt so nice, so natural. After Abby had died, he had never believed that he could find love like this again but he had and it was amazing and if he were honest with himself, it was breaking his heart - knowing he could never have Aly, totally, completely, the way he wanted. He wanted her to be his. Why couldn't she be his forever? He knew the answer even as it pained him to think of it.

He said nothing and when the elevator doors sluiced open, he gently disentangled their hands. Aly's blue eyes filled with pain. "Michael, what are you doing?" She tried to force her way onto the elevator with him but he shook his head.

"Aly, no. Okay, no. I'm not - I'm not the one you need."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are! You're my hero. My true love. Remember how you saved me when everything was falling apart? You used to say I could do the same for you so why - why are you trying to leave me? So my father said 'no'. We can-"

"No, we can't, okay? You don't understand. You're light and goodness and beauty and I'm-"

"You're amazing," Aly cut him off. "Don't let my father's frankly, dumb, refusal scare you off. Because if you love me, you'll stay."

"Don't say that," Michael said. "Of course I love you. I love you so much and that's why - that's actually how I _know_ your father is right. Because in the end, my love is going to break you. It will steal away that genuine innocence inside of you."

"Michael, please." Aly's eyes were swimming with tears. He had to look away.

"The people in my life… They have gotten people hurt… I even have hurt people."

"You mean that witch Claudia? Because from where I stand, that was completely justified. She put you in a coma; she tried kidnapping your baby sister and your mom…"

"It doesn't matter now."

"It does too if that's why you're running away from me. You asked me to be your wife, Michael. You can't let one little refusal end this amazing thing between us. Please, please don't go. Please. You're my happiness, Michael, and I think I am yours. I feel so happy with you, so free. Something I haven't since I was a little girl - before my mom was stolen away from me so tragically."

"I am afraid the next thing that will be stolen from you… is your life, Aly. You won't get a second chance."

"I'm not scared."

"Maybe you should be. The people in my life-"

"They aren't you. They're not all bad and you're not either. In fact, you're _good._ No, you're amazing! You are kind and sweet and I can't lose you. If you leave me, I'll never recover."

"You will. You'll find someone - someone like Oliver or Liam - who can give you a good life. A safe, happy life."

"Maybe I don't want to be safe," Aly said. "Besides, if I know anything at all it's that there are no guarantees. The only guaranteed thing is that I will love you forever and you'll always be my hero."

"Aly-"

She grabbed for his hand again, desperately clutching it. She used all of her ninety-five pounds to yank him right off the elevator before the doors could shut between them forever. "Let's run away together then."

"Aly, that kind of stuff - I've done it before. It never works out like in the fairy tales."

"I don't need a fairy tale, Michael Corinthos! I just need _you._ Now I am asking you here to love me and take a chance on happiness with me."

"I can't tear you away from your friends and your family…"

"You're not. One day I can come back."

"What if you can't? What if -"

"Life is a 'what if' game, Michael. But _what if_ we can be happy together? _What if_ we make it to the other side?"

That idealism she had - that naiveté even … He never wanted her to lose it. It was impossibly charming and he wanted to believe that she was right. He wanted to stop playing it safe and just throw caution to the wind and do whatever the hell he wanted for a change. He was just afraid - afraid his life would touch her the way it had him - but worse. She was fragile and delicate. She could never survive the things he had been through. Or so he told himself.

"We'll go far, far away," Aly implored. "Please, Michael. I've known from the moment we met that we belonged together and if you walk away… I won't get over it because you're my everything. And I know I'm your everything too."

"You are and that's why I never want you to get hurt. Your dad is right. If this were just about me, you - us…"

"It is about us. It's about our happiness, Michael. I think we deserve to be happy so I'm asking you… Choose happiness. _Choose me._ Please, no one else really ever has. And certainly no one has ever loved me like you do. You took all my broken parts and you healed them. Let me try to do the same for you. Run away with me, Michael, or even stay and fight and prove to everyone that you're the amazing man I know you are."

Michael looked at the elevator's DOWN button again. He was so tempted to push it and push Aly right out of his life for her own good. He was troubled and his life was dangerous… And yet when she pulled him into a searing kiss he knew he could not walk away. Walking away from Aly truly never was and never would be an option.

"I won't leave you," Michael said, resting his forehead against hers. "Just promise me if things ever get too intense-"

"I like intense."

"Aly-"

"But I do." She smiled as a tear dashed down her cheek. "I'm okay. I swear one day you'll be okay too. I just know it. You healed me, Michael. Let me try to help you too. You think you're broken but you're so beautiful."

"Aly-"

"It's true." She kissed him again and again and still again until he knew for sure that walking or hell, running away from her, was not an option. They may never get her family's approval but he had Aly's love and that's all he needed...

THE END.


End file.
